


Полминуты

by Rik_i



Category: Edem - Stanislav Lem
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i





	Полминуты

Косо задравшиеся над долиной дюзы давали обширную тень, а ближе к керамитовому телу «покойницы», как неостроумно называл ракету Доктор, было и вовсе прохладно. Легкий ветерок пошевеливал волосы на затылке Инженера, потемневшие от пыли и пота.  
Координатор потянул за слипшиеся кончики. Инженер отмахнулся от его руки совсем как дома.  
\- Мешаешь.  
\- Ничуть. Ты пиши, пиши.  
Отсюда их не было видно остальным, зато голоса и шаги от тоннеля слышались прекрасно. Выбрав момент тишины и покоя, впервые со дня крушения Координатор позволил себе расслабиться на несколько минут, ткнулся лбом в спину Инженера, глубоко вздохнул, поднырнул под локоть и поглядел в записи. Листы толстой тетради методично покрывались расчетами, столбцами цифр, пометками «важно!» и «в первую очередь». Ремонта впереди еще много.  
\- Ты ужасно худой, щеки ввалились, - сказал Инженер над ухом так, будто впервые это заметил.  
\- А ты пахнешь, как помойка.  
\- Пф-ф. Убирайся.  
\- Еще полминуты… Знаешь, а я перенял твою привычку писать карандашом. Это старомодно и непрактично, но...  
\- Они там что, обед готовят? – Инженер поднял голову и прислушался, а потом «ремонтная книга» соскользнула с его колен. Поцелуи на чужой планете, с горьковатым привкусом мергеля, казались даже более удивительными, чем то, что случилось с экспедицией.  
Двутел, сидевший неподалеку, вдруг поднялся и заковылял к ним. С высоты своего двухметрового роста он внимательно разглядывал людей, мягко и будто бы вопросительно побулькивая. Немного помедлив, он присел и опустил личико ниже.  
\- Доктор! – заорал Инженер. – Забери его!  
– Ну, что там такое?  
Двутел смешно подпрыгнул и затопал ногами. Протянув ручку, он дернул неспешно подошедшего Доктора за воротник комбинезона, а потом осторожно, почти нежно, узловатыми пальчиками ущипнул за нижнюю губу и курлыкнул.  
\- Он мешает работать, - сказал Инженер, постучав карандашом по тетради. - Смотрит.  
Доктор с улыбкой покачал головой.  
\- Генрих, ты ведешь себя как ребенок.  
\- Я все время ему это говорю, - поддакнул тихонько покатывающийся со смеху Координатор.  
\- Слушайте, у нас там возникла идея пообедать снаружи, в тенёчке. Я принесу кофе, говядина почти готова.  
Двутел ласково потрепал Доктора по щеке и потопал следом за ним, как привязанный.  
Координатор упал на спину и застонал от смеха:  
\- Хорошо, что у него нет рта! Иначе бедняге Доктору пришлось бы несладко…  
Инженер больно ткнул его под ребра:  
\- Перестань! Показывает инопланетянину дурной пример и еще гогочет. Пойду в ракету, там спокойнее…


End file.
